jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Empire at War
Empire at War (kurz: EaW) ist ein von LucasArts und Petroglyph entwickeltes Echtzeitstrategiespiel. Das Spiel ist im Februar 2006 auf dem deutschen Markt herausgebracht worden. Im Oktober kam dann das Add-On Forces of Corruption dazu. Man kann sich entweder auf die Seite der Rebellen als Anführer derer schlagen um das Imperium zu vernichten oder als imperialer Oberbefehlshaber die Rebellion auslöschen. Allerdings darf man sich auch ruhigeren Aufgaben wie z.B. dem Sammeln von Credits oder dem Bau von neuen Schiffen widmen, mit welchen man sich dann in riesige Schlachten stürzt. Produktbeschreibung des Herstellers Bei Star Wars: Empire at War, dem neuen Titel von LucasArts, liegt es in Deiner Hand das Universum zu befreien oder zu unterwerfen. In dem Strategiespiel kannst Du entweder die Rebellen im Aufstand gegen das Imperium anführen oder zusammen mit Darth Vader die Galaxis beherrschen. Vom einfachen Fußsoldaten bis hin zum riesigen Sternenzerstörer und dem berüchtigten Todesstern hört dabei alles auf Dein Kommando. Mit vereinten Kräften und starker Taktik kämpfst Du um die Vorherrschaft in der Galaxie. Entwickelt wurde das Spiel von dem Studio Petroglyph, dessen Gründer bereits an Command & Conquer mitgearbeitet haben. Star Wars: Empire at War schlägt ein völlig neues Kapitel im Genre der Echtzeitstrategiespiele auf, da das Ressourcenmanagement stark vereinfacht wurde und Du Dich auf das Wichtigste konzentrieren kannst - Deinen Schlachtplan! Das erste Mal in der Geschichte dieses Genres werden außerdem taktische Weltraumschlachten mit gigantischen Flotten, Bodenkämpfe mit riesigen Truppenverbänden und Basisverteidigung in einem Spiel vereint. Nur wer die Luftherrschaft im All hat, kann auch einen Planeten beherrschen. Somit wird eine völlig neue taktische Ebene ins Leben gerufen. Das Spiel Galaxiseroberung Neben bereits aus den Filmen bekannten Raumschlachten und Planetengefechten, kommt ein galaktischer Eroberungsmodus hinzu, der es dem Spieler ermöglicht in Echtzeit Planeten zu verwalten und auszubauen, Truppen zu rekrutieren, die Helden der Filme einzusetzen und Gefechte vorzubereiten. Jeder Planet in dieser Übersicht bietet Vorteile für den Besitzer. Diese erstrecken sich von Heilen der Soldaten über Produktionsboni zu Preisnachlässen von bestimmten Einheiten. Von den Filmen her bekannte Einheiten wie Sternzerstörer, Calamari-Kreuzer, X-Flügler oder TIE Jäger werden ergänzt durch Exklusiv-Einheiten, deren Verfügbarkeit von der Herrschaft über bestimmte Planeten abhängt. Einige Planeten bieten zudem Vorteile beim Bau von Einheiten oder Gebäuden und verschaffen Raumschiffen einen Bewegungsbonus. Der Bodenkampf Der Angreifer eines Planeten steht generell im Nachteil, da der Verteidiger seine Einheiten aufrüsten kann und Verteidigungsstationen errichten kann. Auf der ganzen Karte befinden sich Baudocks, die von beiden Seiten mit Einheiten eingenommen werden kann, um darauf Abwehreinheiten für strategisch wichtige Punkte zu errichten. Star Wars: Empire at War bietet neben dem Einzelspielermodus auch die einzigartige Möglichkeit, eine komplette Galaxiseroberungskampagne gegen einen menschlichen Mitspieler zu spielen. Darüber hinaus versprechen diverse andere Mehrspielermodi mit bis zu acht Spielern im lokalen Netzwerk oder über Internet packende Mehrspielerunterhaltung. Zusätzlich können die Spieler gegeneinander antreten – entweder in „Skirmish“ Modi gegen andere Spieler oder sogar die Kampagne zusammen bestreiten. Die Raumschlacht Die Zeit vor Star Wars Episode IV Star Wars: Empire at War erzählt die Geschichte zwischen Episode III und Episode IV, deren Ausgang der Spieler mit seinen Entscheidungen beeinflussen kann. Einige Jahre vor „Star Wars Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung“ angesiedelt, lässt Dich das Echtzeitstrategiespiel die Entstehung der Rebellen-Allianz, die wachsende Macht des Imperiums und den aufkeimenden Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg hautnah miterleben. Die aufeinander aufbauenden Missionen der Kampagne lassen jede einzelne Entscheidung zu einer schicksalhaften werden – denn alle Deine Handlungen bestimmen den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte! Kämpfe im All und am Boden um die Vorherrschaft in der Galaxie! Erobere zunächst die Luftherrschaft und entsende dann deine Truppen auf die Planetenoberfläche! Deine Entscheidungen ziehen sich durch das ganze Spiel und beeinflussen den nächsten Kampf. Nicht zuletzt hängt das Schicksal der Galaxie von jedem Deiner Schachzüge ab! Spiel deine ganz eigene Version von Episode IV! Baue massive Verteidigungsstellungen am Boden und im Weltall, inklusive gigantischer Raumstationen, Fabriken und Ionen-Geschützbatterien. Befehlige die Rebellen und sammle Deine Kräfte um die Pläne des Imperiums zu durchkreuzen. Oder diene dem Imperium und vernichte die aufständischen Rebellen! Zerstöre den Todesstern – oder nutze seine unbändige Kraft, um das Universum zu beherrschen! Mit einer nonlinearen Kampagne, mit der Du die Geschichte im Star Wars-Universum neu schreiben kannst, wird Star Wars Empire at War Dich nicht so schnell von Deinem Befehlsstand entlassen. Ersticke die Rebellion im Keim oder vernichte das Imperium noch bevor es jemals richtig erstarken kann - Du hast es in der Hand. Systemanforderungen Betriebssysteme: Windows 2000/XP Prozessor: Intel Pentium III oder AMD Athlon 1,0 GHz oder besser Arbeitsspeicher: 256 MB RAM Grafikkarte: 32 MB 3D-Grafikkarte mit Hardware Transform and Lightning (T&L) Soundkarte: 100% DirectX 9.0c-kompatible Soundkarte DVD-ROM: DVD-ROM Laufwerk Installation: 2,5GB freier Festplattenspeicher erforderlich. Zusätzlich 200MB nach Installation Bewertungen GameStar 2/2006 „Die Star-Wars-Magie verzaubert immer noch: Nur 30 Minuten Spielen bei offener Bürotür, und schon pfiffen fast alle Kollegen für den Rest des Tages die Filmmelodien. Umso beeindruckender, dass sich Empire at War nicht nur auf die voll ausgeschöpfte Lizenz verlässt, sondern auch spielerisch ganz neue Welten erobert. Die clever verzahnte Mischung aus Globalstrategie, knallig inszenierten Raumschlachten, taktisch anspruchsvollen Echtzeitkämpfen und motivierenden Story-Häppchen funktioniert prächtig. ... So weit lehne ich mich aber trotzdem schon aus dem Cockpit: Empire at War wird garantiert das bislang beste Star-Wars-Strategiespiel!“ PC Games 4/2006: 91 Punkte „Da wäre selbst der Imperator zufrieden: Empire at War ist genau das Strategie-Spiel mit Star-Wars-Lizenz geworden, welches wir uns immer gewünscht haben. ... Empire at War hat trotz kleiner Kritikpunkte alles, was ein Referenzspiel braucht. Das Wichtigste: Es macht unglaublich viel Spaß. Sie brauchen sich jetzt nur noch zu entscheiden, auf welcher Seite der Macht Sie stehen!“ Features: *Das erste Echtzeitstrategiespiel, das Boden- und Luftschlachten im Star Wars-Universum kombiniert und das langweilige Ressourcemanagement revolutioniert! *Echtzeitstrategie in beeindruckender 3D-Grafik mit mehr als 40 Schauplätzen, unter anderem Tatooine, Yavin IV und Dagobah – jeder mit eigenen Vor- oder Nachteilen und Ressourcen! *Abwechslungsreiche Missionsziele wie Rettungsmissionen, Blockadeangriffe, Sabotage oder Stellungsangriffe auf feindliche Einrichtungen. *Innovative Multiplayer-Modi: Die Coop-Kampagne lässt zwei Spieler um die Macht in der Galaxie kämpfen. Bis zu 8 Spieler können im LAN oder im Internet gegeneinander antreten. *Die leistungsfähige Spiele-Engine wurde eigens von Entwickler Petroglyph neu für dieses Spiel entworfen – von echten Spieleveteranen, die schon Command & Conquer zum Erfolg gemacht haben! Kategorie:Videospiele en:Star Wars: Empire at War